


caller id

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Frottage, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex is as good excuse as any to put off studying for Physics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caller id

Timo absolutely  _loathed_  Physics. This was a fact only cemented further by the large workload for that weekend, right before a major exam, which ensured he'd have no time for a social life. That meant no hanging out with Eduard or his many close friends and no romantic dinner date with Berwald. Great. Just lovely. He thought he was finally free, he thought he could squeeze in a well-deserved break and a trip to his boyfriend's apartment. He had been aching so desperately to be fucked after the busy week, but now he had an even busier weekend.   
  
If he didn't get a break sometime soon, he might snap. Or simply just set aside his studying to get in a little personal time with Berwald, even if it means just giving and receiving head.   
  
Why was he thinking about this? He was just getting more frustrated and horny. Groaning, he shook his head quickly. He ought to get started. Maybe Sunday will be his saving grace. Taking his cellphone out of his pocket, he pulled up Berwald's contact and sent him a text.  
  
 _No dates this weekend for me. My hair is going to be whiter than Gilbert's by the time I'm done with this class._  
  
Timo stretched out, mentally preparing himself for the bout of insanity he was about to go through. He had to designate a certain amount of time today, knock out the easier homework after a meal break, then get in another hour or so of review. Do that tonight and tomorrow and Sunday evening should be free. He hoped. A little noise from his phone and he smiled a bit. Berwald would relax him before he got started, he always did. He'd give him words of encouragement, things he wouldn't exactly be able to say to his face, and would tell him it'd be okay, that they had plenty of times for dates.  
  
 _I'll buy the hair dye.  
Good luck. I wish I could break the pom-poms out for you and give you a more sophisticated cheer._  
  
At that, Timo laughed. His boyfriend was a riot. He might not look it, being twenty two, standing at over six feet tall and rather fit, with a permanent glare to top it all off. Even Timo was still unsettled by the glare (which he "affectionately" called a look that would rival Lordi), but he knew Berwald wouldn't hurt a fly. Unless said fly decided to try and bother Timo, then that would be a different story. A smile still graced his face as he answered his boyfriend, already in better spirits.  
  
 _Thanks. And what a beautiful mental image. I'll treasure it always, Ber Bear.  
If I have any time Sunday, you better bring me vodka and give me a nice massage._  
  
 _Good.  
Don't worry. You'll get that and more._  
  
Timo blushed. Saying such words -- did Berwald even  _know_  just horny he was? He doubted he did. Did Berwald ever get sexually frustrated? It was difficult to say. Timo could only assume so, since Berwald admitted to always having been attracted to the Finn since they first met.  _Fuck,_  just  _thinking_  about Berwald being sexually frustrated was turning him on. How would he act if he let go of his remarkable self-control? Almost bestial, no doubt. The man was so strong (not that Timo wasn't when it mattered). He would be able to just scoop Timo right up, pin him to the bed, take his clothes off in one sweep of his hands.  
  
Dammit. This was too fucking much. He was already getting hard, blush still on his face. Berwald didn't even do that, just simply implied that Timo would get more than a massage and his mind took off with it and ran.   
  
 _I hope that's a promise._  
  
Licking his lips, Timo sat up. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to concentrate. He was already giving in. He could afford a dirty round of exchanges via text -- it wasn't like he hadn't tortured Berwald with it before. Getting his work off his bed, he got comfortable, allowing himself to take his time with the situation.  
  
 _It is. You might not be walking straight to your exam._  
  
 _Fuck_ , that's just what he wanted. Biting his lower lip, he spread his legs, unbuttoning his pants. Before he even had the chance, he saw ' _loading media message_ ' on the screen and held his breath. Once the message connected, Timo just about melted into the bed. The sight of Berwald's hard cock out on display was so  _perfect._ Just what he wanted to see. He can already imagine the taste, how it'd feel to have his lips and tongue running over it.   
  
He couldn't keep Berwald waiting, though. He'd be such a terrible boyfriend if he did that at a time like this. Setting his phone down briefly, he quickly got undressed, laying back down and stroking himself. Timo gave himself the pleasure of looking at the picture of Berwald's cock before he got ready for one of his own. He wasn't the best at looking sexy, in his mind, but he wasn't caring about how perfect it was. He made sure he held up the phone as far as he could, wanting Berwald to see his expression and his hard cock, spread thighs. He sent it straight after, leaning up and licking two fingers before working them inside of his ass. His cock twitched and he moaned, feeling the rush of pleasure go through his body. Timo relished and smiled when he got another picture, this time Berwald including his face, the intense look capture even on a cellphone's camera. Timo groaned again, imagining Berwald stroking his cock to his picture and feeling another rush. It was so exciting, just that thought,  _knowing_  Berwald was getting off to him. Curling his fingers, he sat up on his knees, setting the phone down on the bed as he fingered himself, not really caring how well the pictures came out, just so long Berwald could see it.   
  
After the image sent, he was rewarded with his phone ringing. Timo checked it, and sure enough, Berwald was calling. Without wasting time, he answered it, breathless as he held the phone up and pressed into the mattress.   
  
"Ber-waaaald,  _God_ , why are you doing this to me?" Timo asked, panting and quickly thrusting his fingers in faster. Berwald grunted on the other line and Timo felt just hearing the man could have made him come.  
  
" _Fan,_  I need ta b'nside ya..." Berwald groaned, Timo's question (largely rhetorical anyway) going unanswered. A loud moan was heard and Berwald could feel his balls tighten, his stroking sped up. He wasn't going to last. He had been wanting to fuck Timo, wanted to hear his name as he made the headboard hit the wall. There was the unmistakable squeaking coming from Timo rocking his own bed, obviously trying to fuck himself with his fingers as deeply as he could get.  
  
But it'd never be deep enough.  
  
"I need you! I need you to fuck me!" he hollered, his grip on the phone loosening. He let it go to support himself, his cock pressing against the mattress a bit more as he rocked back and forth, his imagination doing wonders for the situation. Timo wanted to squeeze himself, wanted to jerk himself off, but he wanted to keep the illusion of Berwald fucking him in any way he could make it work.   
  
Speeding up, Berwald bucked into his hand, the squeaking of Timo's bed now louder. He could tell just from that and the exasperated groans that Timo didn't feel full. How could he? While slightly pudgy, his fingers were no way able to reach as deep as Berwald's. They weren't thick like his, didn't know how to angle and strike against all the right spots. Berwald knew Timo better than Timo knew himself. The man knows just what got him off and it's driving him crazy.  
  
"Think 'bout me. Think 'bout me fingerin' ya," Berwald whispered, grunting again as he squeezed his cock. Timo whined, but he complied all the same, letting his imagination run wild, forcing a third finger inside just so he could mimic some sort of thickness. The third finger made it all feel better, Timo leaning into the bed and using his free hand to jerk his cock quickly, rocking back and forth.  
  
" _Oh, God_!" Timo shouted, shaking a bit as he tried keeping the rhythm. His mind kept thinking about Berwald, Berwald teasing him like that and not fucking him, preparing him to take it as deep as possible. Crying out again, he breathed harder, moving faster and faster. Berwald groaned at how wonderful Timo sounded, even through the phone, which was now on speaker as he jerked off in his seat, gripping the arm.   
  
"Gonna come," Berwald groaned, gritting his teeth and inhaling sharply. He could hear a chorus of Timo begging for it, saying he wanted to taste it and feel it deep inside of him, wanted both things so badly. It set Berwald off, his knuckles white as he came hard, strips of cum getting on his stomach. He didn't settle down, the tension that had built up over the week finally letting loose. He let out a sigh as soon as it all ended for him, shaky and completely intent on listening to Timo in the heat of it all.  
  
He didn't have to wait long. Timo thrust his fingers deep inside of him, no longer jerking himself off. Listening to Berwald and imagining him coming deep inside him was the one thing that could have made this long wait all worth it. He pressed into his palm, moaning hard and loud enough so his boyfriend would certainly hear, dragging the man's name out. He made a good mess of his hand and the bed, his fingers slipping out and his hand clutching the sheets. He rocked a few times, cum rolling down the head, his breathing still heavy and his heart pounding from the excitement.  
  
Almost dizzy, he eventually came to a stop, sweaty and overheated.  
  
Timo didn't notice the call had ended until he got a notification. He almost felt offended, but once he glanced over to his phone, he had seen it was for a good cause. Berwald gifted him with the image of his not-yet soft cock and the cum on his toned stomach, everything on display. It looked so delicious and he licked his lips at the sight, wiping his cleaner hand off to grab his phone.  
  
 _I'm coming to pick you up._  
  
Well, Timo couldn't say no to  _that._  Biting his lower lip, he moved to sit up, exiting out and turning the camera on. He snapped a picture of the mess he made of the bed and his hand, sending it with a coy,  _I'll be waiting._  
  
He wasted no time in cleaning up, throwing his sheets in the hamper, and getting changed in one of his sexier outfits. Thank  _God_  his parents weren't home yet. They wouldn't be for a few hours, but he always opted to go to Berwald's. Never would he say yes to having sex in his room, not unless he knew his parents were going to be out of town (and rarely, if ever, did that happen). Timo didn't both with his hair, he simply washed his hands once more, left his room as-is, and waited impatiently for Berwald to pull up.  
  
As soon as he saw his sleek Volvo, Timo was out of the door, locking it and rushing over. He pulled the passenger door open, got inside, and leaned over to kiss Berwald passionately, clutching onto his shirt. Pulling away took him some time, but it was inevitable, Timo panting and still flushed in the face from having just masturbated. Without shame, he reached down to grope Berwald through his jeans, squirming in his seat. Earning a groan made him gleeful, Berwald moving upward as best as he was allowed, his seat-belt buckled.  
  
"Can't get ta m'place with ya doin' this..." he trailed off, though it was clear he didn't want Timo to stop, as he made no move to physically do so. Timo pouted his lips and reluctantly pulled away, sitting back and buckling up so he wouldn't be chided to do so. He parted his legs as he sat, leaning back a bit and massaging one of his own legs.  
  
"Hurry. I don't know how long I can last after all of that," Timo said. It was the truth. He needed Berwald more than ever and Physics would have to wait until he was fully satiated. If he needed it, Berwald would help him with his less important work (and might even do it himself). All of that would come later. Now, he needed to get to Berwald's apartment.  
  
The man never drove faster, Timo thought. He went by road rules as best as he could, but he tried breaking the speed limit once or twice. Soon, he was pulling into the parking lot and getting out of the car quickly, Timo wasting no time in rushing to the door with Berwald's number on it. The sound of the car being locked went unnoticed, and with Berwald's quick strides, the apartment door was opened in a flash.  
  
Turning around, Timo dragged Berwald inside, returning to his heated kiss. The man didn't disappoint in reacting, his hands coming to grope the full ass he had missed. He squeezed possessively, pulling Timo as close to his own body as he could, letting him feel the bulge forming in his jeans again. He could feel Timo whine against his lips, his tongue pressing against his with need. He ate up the sensation, squeezing again and hearing a pleased moan.

Absolutely gorgeous. Berwald couldn’t get enough of it, and once he started, he knew he’d keep hearing those moans, groans, sighs, and heavy breaths. He tugged down on Timo’s pants and his underwear once he was satisfied with squeezing, breaking the kiss to go down with them. He could feel Timo’s legs shaking as he pressed close, nuzzling against his cock and licking it. He loved the taste of Timo. He loved every bit of him and he loved showing just how much he worshiped and adored him. He felt Timo shake as he slid his tongue up further, knowing those petit hands would come to tug at his hair.

He didn’t have to wait long to be proven right. A low groan escaped Timo as he tugged on Berwald’s hair, pushing closer to feel more heat and pleasure. The man knew how to make him crumble, pressed against the wall with his pants and underwear at his feet. Berwald, too, was at his feet, kissing and licking and nudging at his cock. It embarrassed Timo, but it made him swell with pride at the same time. This man, feared by many, was worshiping him in ways he could only have imagined before. He had control over him to an extent, he knew that. He was always so nervous in enforcing the control, but he never really had to. Berwald wanted to please him. He wanted to dote on him in everywhere, including pressing his tongue against him, sucking, and then moving to tug Timo closer by his hips.

“ _Fan,_ ” Timo whined, the Swedish curse rolling off his lips. Berwald’s eyes widened a bit and he tugged him again, staring up at him from below.

“Repeat that,” Berwald begged, breathless and aching to hear more Swedish from Timo. It turned him on and Timo used that to his advantage sometimes, usually outside of the bedroom, on the phone as he teased Berwald at work. He’d rattle off about his day in Swedish and he knew that Berwald would be telling him he needs to stop teasing, that Timo ought to know he can’t just go and jerk off, that he has work to do –

“ _Fan!_ ” Timo repeated, crying it out that time as he pressed back. _Don’t you dare stop,_ he begged, breath shaky. He couldn’t get his mind and mouth to connect and he whined, impatient and frustrated and ready to burst. Berwald, thankfully, didn’t waste any more time once he heard it again, seemingly satisfied. He licked a finger and pressed it against Timo’s hole, pushing inside and not meeting too much resistance to it. Timo wasn’t loose, by any means, though he was needy and aching. He tugged again on Berwald’s hair and he took it as a sign to return to sucking on his cock, which he continued to do so. He shut his eyes briefly, not minding how much Timo was tugging and shaking. He loved that he was tight around his finger as he pressed in deeper, and how he cried out when Berwald sucked _and_ moved his finger at the same time.

It was incredibly fulfilling and arousing. He glanced up, taking in the sight of Timo’s head tilted to the side, his chest rising and falling rapidly with how he breathed. He ran his tongue over the shaft and pulled back, almost smirking when Timo’s eyes widened again.

“Don’t _stop_ ,” he stressed, letting out a startled noise when he felt Berwald pull out his finger. His sounds of protest were drowned out when Berwald pressed against him more, kissing at his neck and holding him close. Really, he’d want to drag Timo back to his bed and make it less bothersome for him, but he had his own ache. He wanted to worship him and adore him and feel him right that moment.

But Berwald never just took; he wouldn’t do that, no matter how much he wanted it.

“Can I?” he breathed, kissing again and again. Timo, still frustrated, would rather have him be quiet and go ahead and stop teasing him. But he knew Berwald. He knew that the man he called his boyfriend was a bit of a romantic, even when he was sexually frustrated. If he could, he’d have roses and candles and all that unnecessary stuff. It always made Timo’s heart melt a bit more. He hummed, loving the sensation of Berwald’s lips against his skin, though they felt much better on his cock.

“Of course. You promised me I wouldn’t be able to walk straight, you know,” Timo replied, trying to hold on to some patience, though also wanting to tease Berwald. He sure knew how to talk dirty and how to rile him up, but he always second-guessed himself when it came down to it. _You okay? Does it hurt? Are you sure?_ While sweet, Timo wasn’t a delicate flower. At least, not anymore. He could handle it, though Berwald always insisted on checking up on him. It was appreciated, but at the moment, he couldn’t care less – he just wanted Berwald inside of him already.

He heard Berwald let a sigh of relief and Timo smirked a little. Berwald turned Timo around, having him pressed against his chest. He instantly placed his hands on the wall, letting Berwald take out a condom and some lube. He knew he was excited and aching and he knew Berwald would fumble a little – he seemed to do that when he was most excited. He held onto the last bit of patience and waited, knowing full well he was going to get that stretch and soreness he desired.

Pushing further back, Berwald knew Timo was at the end of his rope, and if he didn’t hurry up, he was probably going to be met with some choice words. Swallowing, he tugged on his hips, easing in carefully, always worried he’d hurt him. The confidence that drove him to talk filthy to Timo had dwindled by that point, but the lovely, drawn-out moan he received sparked a bit more in him. Only _he_ would get Timo to cry out like that. He didn’t stop, but slowly filled him up, breathing out and pressing his body completely against Timo’s. He couldn’t see the expression he was making, but he could feel him jolt and shake and buck back and forth somewhat. It had to be good for him, judging by that. He wrapped his arms carefully around him, waiting for Timo’s permission to continue.

“ _Move,_ ” he gasped, head lowered as he tried to at least stay stable. Berwald obliged, pulling back an inch before thrusting back inside, pausing and then repeating the motion. Each thrust made Timo groan, fingers curling as they grasped at the wall, though he couldn’t grab anything. He let Berwald take the reigns as he decided on the rhythm, not pulling out much to start with, but then pulling out a bit more once Timo had gotten used to it. He let out a low grunt as he thrust in deeply, remaining as deep as he could with every thrust back inside. The heat was tight and suffocating and he sought more of it, he sought to please Timo and make him say his name over and over. He murmured Timo’s name breathlessly as he continue, soon sliding his hand to grasp Timo’s cock and to stroke it quickly.

“Timo,” Berwald groaned again, brows furrowing, glasses slipping. His eyes were shut tightly and he didn’t break his rhythm. Timo shouted and bucked forward, leaning up on his toes a bit before settling back against Berwald. He thrust his hips upward, only able to breathe in and out without much sound as he focused on just feeling what Berwald was giving him. He always spoiled him like that, focusing on Timo completely, always giving him as much as he could. He stroked him faster than he was thrusting, driving Timo wild and making him shake and rock his body. His body didn’t know which way to go, so when he felt the thrusts, he would try to push back toward Berwald’s body, but he was also trying to press further into the sensation of being jerked off. It was slick, due to Berwald licking and sucking on him prior, and now due to the precum that dripped from the tip. He whined, moving his hips faster and clueing Berwald that he was going to come soon. He couldn’t verbally express it, nor could he do anything but breathe and groan, shouting and giving another thrust forward, coming into Berwald’s hand.

He could hear him breathe in sharply, his thrusts quickening. It served well to make Timo shake and buckle more, loving the pounding he was then receiving. He leaned forward, Berwald leaning more against him and holding him close as he stiffened and clutched onto Timo. He couldn’t feel him come inside of him, but he knew well that he did come, and he ached to feel it. He couldn’t put the thought into words, too busy catching his breath and slumping against the wall a bit, his body tingly and hot, sweat clinging to his body.

\--

“You’re too good,” he murmured, pressing against Berwald once they finished cleaning up. Berwald had insisted that, once he had recuperated, he would do all the work. He threw out the condom, picked Timo up, and they had showered. Of course, the shower had lasted a bit longer, since once Timo had collected himself, he wanted just a bit more. He settled with pressing his body against Berwald and letting the man jerk them both off, which felt just as good as anything else. He was dazed and tired, now curled against Berwald as they lay on his bed.

“Did promise ya, didn’t I?” Berwald teased, brushing some strands of wet hair out of Timo’s face. He heard a tired laugh, which made him smile and melt further into the soothing warmth. He was too cute. He just wanted to squeeze him close and never let go. He refrained, knowing Timo might be cranky if he squeezed him too tightly.

“Yeah. Let’s get some rest, okay? I’m not through with you yet.”

Berwald’s eyes widened, meeting Timo’s, eyes bright and mischievous.

That boy was downright _insatiable._

With a smirk, Berwald threw the covers over the both of them, pulling him close and whispering, “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how it dissolved to this, but it did. Anyway, it's implied that Berwald's older -- probably in his mid-twenties or so. Timo's in high school, though he's probably close to 17. Underage warning just in case!


End file.
